The Word Of The Weeping
by Eeveelivesprite
Summary: Destiel AU in which Cas is a librarian in Lawrence and lives with the main angel cast and Dean is sad because Sam went off to college so he decides to start online classes and goes to the library to work on them and study, but can't because he's dumb and Cas feels bad so he helps him with classes. T... for now, general swearing.


Nothing significant really happened in Lawrence, Kansas, and nobody really minded that much either. It was a sort of small town, the sort one would move to if they wanted to have kids and buy a house, really settle down and have everything sorted out in a simple hilltop wedding ceremony where the priest doubled as your wedding planner. This is exactly the reason Sam Winchester moved away, well, not the only reason, but I assure you it played a huge role in his departure. The other key element was his brother, Dean, who he reluctantly bought an apartment complex with about eight years ago, which they'd been living in ever since. Their parents died in a house-fire when Sam was just six months old, some faulty lighting sparked and started a blaze while everyone was asleep. After that incident they went to live with their Uncle Bobby, until Dean had a stable job and enough money to support his four-years-younger brother. Dean was great and all, in fact, the perfect brother if you ask Sam, but that doesn't mean family can't get tiring after awhile, so when Sam turned twenty-one years old, he packed up his things and moved to live in the Stanford University dormitories, leaving Dean alone for the first time in his life. Still, Sam's desirous personality pushed him ahead, telling himself that him going to college would be good for the both of them, after all, getting some space had been a goal of his for a while, because he couldn't really go more than three hours alone without having Dean by his side again. So on the day, he left Dean with a hug and the promise to call him at least twice a month, with that, he was driving down the road, leaving Dean in the apartment parking lot. That was the first time he saw his brother cry, in the rear-view mirror on his way to Stanford.

After that whole ordeal, Dean decided to take up classes again, having nothing to do. He figured, why not? All of his life had been spend supporting Sammy, so now his life was sort of aimless in direction, not only for the simple fact of it being his only time alone since... forever, but also his job wouldn't support him forever, especially since Dean wanted to move somewhere nicer than the old run-down apartmeant he lived in now. So yes, he took up online classes, and there wasn't really any sort of problem for the first three months, until he figured out he needed the textbooks for his classes.

"Shit..." Dean mumbled to himself, pacing the floor of his two-bedroom apartment. He picked up the laptop again. "Three-hundred fifty? It'll be **years** 'till I get that kind of money." He scoffed, throwing the laptop on his cloth couch in the middle of the room. "I just finished paying student loans for Sam... I'm not starting that up again." He grabbed his laptop next to him and sighed, "Well maybe there's an academic library that'll let me in around here or something." He opened up Google Chrome, typing in 'Public Libraries in Lawrence' with the first result popping up being 'Lawrence Public Library'. "Yeah, of course..." Dean mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid at that moment. He clicked on the map. "Oh, it's only a few miles." Dean shrugged, deciding to go to the library. He looked at the street again, making sure he knew how to get there. He nodded to himself a bit, walking over to the door, stopping to grab his cell and slip it into the pocket of his leather jacket, before swinging it open. The weather outside was fair, sunny with a little bit of overcast, not exactly swimming weather, but nice. Dean walked past his '67 Chevy Impala, rubbing his hand over the hood of the car. "Hey baby," He smiled, taking in the beauty of the car, it was his pride and joy, whenever Dean wasn't working at the shop or watching television shows like Doctor Sexy M.D., he would ride around in his car, it was just so relaxing and serene, like nothing else mattered except for Dean riding around in his beautiful car. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He chuckled at the car. "Don't go anywhere." He waltzed over to his motorcycle, lazily leaning against the side of the building. He jumped on, putting his headphones in, playing some AC/DC while he rode down to the library.

**A/N: This is going to be an ongoing fanfiction for... well awhile, summer's on right now, and it's really boring so I have nothing to do.**


End file.
